Fire Party
Fire Party is a parody film that is coming in January 1st, 2017 in Cinemas and will be in DVD in February 1st, 2017. Part 1: Welcome to Storegoods It starts with a logo of Storegoods the sun appears and the non object food wake up as Fries (BFDI) Unlocks the store. A package of rescourses wake up Firey: Great, Marker, Marker, Marker Marker Maker! We slept in again the songs about to start! Marker: No Firey we can't miss the song Pen Wake UP! Pen: What I'm up Firey: This song is such an awsome way to start every morning Marker: Its just a super nice way of showing the gods everything we apperciate for what they'll for us once the take us out the doors to the Great Beyond. Pen: Man I love that song so totally much! Firey: Oh yes oh yes, Tennis Racket's about to start singing. Drop in Tennis Racket you got the best voice! Marker: Your the man Tennis Racket, you rule, take it away bro Tennis Racket: *starts the song* Dear Gods you're so defining each and every way to you we pray, Baseball Bat: *joins in* Dear Gods we pledge our love to you forever more. *Cherry from TSFTM Picks him up* Arcade Machine (BOTO): *joins in* We always felt we had a special bond Speaker (MI): Take us to the Great Beyond *Melon (CTW) places Toaster (OO) in his cart) Toaster (OO), Seashell (NTT), Shelly (BOTO), Mirror (OH), Ball (OI): Where wer'e sure nothing but happens to non-food. Shapes Isle: Once were out the sliding doors, things will all be grand. Beauty Isle: We will live our dreams in the Promised Land! Recommended Characters Isle: The gods controll our fates so we all know were in good hands. Sports: Isle were super sure theres nothing evil waiting for us in the Great Beyond Beachballs: And every isle thinks of something different Clay (EE): *gets picked by Orange from Object Illusion and placed onto his cart* Oh yes, I've been chosen! Toy Isle: But to this we, all, agree. Clay: Oh yeah guys, I'm outta here. Bottles Isle: Everyone else is just place boring, Except for those who they like me. Computers: And me Baseballs: And me Flashlight (Object Oopose): And me Taosim (Object Oopose): Out there, for all enternity we mediate, how really great Fire Axe (Object Illusion): Out there, we get to minecraft everyday at 4 Tools Isle: Pip Pip! Bouncy Balls: Were stuffed pimentos on our heads by Zeus Party Hat (CTW): We'll fall in love with the cups *Cups gasp* Party Isle: And the iron fist in the Great Beyond Firey's Package: In here we keep our rescourses in our packages. That's how it is. Leafy's Package: It bad, but we need to be fresh and pure. Firey's Package: But once were out the doors it's not a sin Leafy's Package: For us to let us slip it in. Firey Marker and Pen: In other words we finally get to fill Leafy's Package: And love Firey Marker and Pen: And Fill Leafy's Package: And hug Firey Marker and Pen: And Fill Leafy's package: And feel Firey Marker and Pen: And fill Leafy's package: And Share. Box of Crayons (Object Show 87): The gods will always care for us *get picked up by Ice Cream from Object Universe* Non objects: They wont tear us into shreds Check out objects: We can not overstate how confident we are that are beliefs are accaurate and nothing awful happens to us in the Great Beyond Clay: Party on my Orange head, I'm going to the Great Beyond, see ya guys! *Orange from Object Illusion takes the products home out to the Great Beyond* *Song Ends* Part 2: Amazing Resources *We see above the resources isle The 4th Of July Banner and The Resources Isle gets excited* Marker (BFDIA): Oh Yeah everyone, Red white and Blue day tomorrow! Firey: Man, basically every resource gets chosen on Red white and Blue day. Marker (BFDIA): By this time tomorrow, We're all gonna fill some objects son, Ba-bam! Trailer 1 *Jack'n'fify logo appears* *Adam Katz logo then appears* *Trailer begins at a store called Storegoods* Speaker: Welcome shoppers. Marshmallow: (with shopping cart) Stick Figures, Flowers, Oh, Leaves and Flames. *The only thing non-food objects want* *Shows a bunch of non-food objects parting in a shopping cart* *Is to go home with us* Pen: Get them straight boys. *sees Marshmallow with a shopping Cart* Oh hey look at this! *Shopping cart stops* Tennis Ball: YES! WE'RE CHOSEN! Marker (BFDIA),Pen,Firey,Marker (TTW),Eraser,Blocky,Snowball,Paper,Bomb & TNT (Battle Insanity): *gets picked up by Marshmallow (II) and goes into the shopping cart* Leafy, Match,Pencil, Ruby, Book, Lightbulb, Marker (Battle Insanity) & Crayon: *get put into they shopping cart* Leafy: Firey, we've been choosen together! Firey: Hey Leafy, you & me! Leafy: I'm so happy the Gods put our packages together. Firey: It's because we belong together. Leafy: It's like that we were made for each other *But this Winter* Pen: Get ready boys! *package opens* Blocky: Aw. It feels amazing. *Non-food objects will finally learn* Tennis Ball: *gets picked up by Marshmallow* Yes! I'm the first to enter enternity! Pen: Tennis Ball! Way to go buddy! *The Truth* Tennis Ball: *washed by sink* The scores, the scores are- *gets pealed by Marshmallow* Aaaaah! OMG! Peal me skin. She's peeling my useful skin! Pen: What the Doodle! Bomby: *broken in half* Spongy: *grated* Marshmallow: *holds a bag saying Bubble's and Ice Cube. Ice Cube: For the love of water, RUN!!!!!!!!!! Marshmallow: *what she see's is a Bubble and an Ice Cube rolling* Oops. *Bubble and Ice Cube fall off the counter when Marshmallow picks them up.* Bubble: OH NIO! Marshmallow: *eats Bubble and Ice Cube* Pen: They're eating children! HARMLESS CHILDREN! *From the writers of Battle for Dream Island the Movie* Nickel: So, you have learned to terrible truth! Firey: I gotta tell everyone. Nickel: No one will believe you. Firey: I have to try. Various non-food objects: *screaming* Firey: *heard saying* Everyone will die in their lives. Nickel: OH. That's a good point. No one told me that one, right. *The Adventure* Fan: RUN FOR YOUR OWN LIVES! Leafy: *gets stuck between the isles* *Is on* Marker (BFDIA): *running through knives while screaming* *The* Firey: *coughs out of a kazoo making smoke appears* *Menu* Leafy,Fan,Firey, & Knife: *screams while falling down* Clock (BFDI): Once you see that stuff. Firey: *appears on the ground* Phone (OM): *cords come off* Clock (BFDI): *heard while Dollar from BOTO is getting up* It will destroy you up for life. Firey: *gets scared* Clock (BFDI): Well, good luck, have fun *kisses Firey and runs off laughing* *Firey Party* Trailer 2 *Jack'n'fify logo appears* *Adam Katz logo then appears* *Trailer begins at a store called Storegoods* Speaker: Welcome shoppers. Marshmallow: (with shopping cart) Stick Figures, Flowers, Oh, Leaves and Flames. *The only thing non-food objects want* *Shows a bunch of non-food objects parting in a shopping cart* *Is to go home with us* Pen: Get them straight boys. *sees Marshmallow with a shopping Cart* Oh hey look at this! *Shopping cart stops* Tennis Ball: YES! WE'RE CHOSEN! Marker (BFDIA),Pen,Firey,Marker (TTW),Eraser,Blocky,Snowball,Paper,Bomb & TNT (Battle Insanity): *gets picked up by Marshmallow (II) and goes into the shopping cart* Leafy, Match,Pencil, Ruby, Book, Lightbulb, Marker (Battle Insanity) & Crayon: *get put into they shopping cart* Leafy: Firey, we've been choosen together! Firey: Hey Leafy, you & me! Leafy: I'm so happy the Gods put our packages together. Firey: It's because we belong together. Leafy: It's like that we were made for each other *But this Winter* Pen: Get ready boys! *package opens* Blocky: Aw. It feels amazing. *Non-food objects will finally learn* Tennis Ball: *gets picked up by Marshmallow* Yes! I'm the first to enter enternity! Pen: Tennis Ball! Way to go buddy! *The Truth* Tennis Ball: *washed by sink* The scores, the scores are- *gets pealed by Marshmallow* Aaaaah! OMG! Peal me skin. She's peeling my useful skin! Pen: What the- Bomby: *broken in half* Spongy: *grated* Marshmallow: *holds a bag saying Bubble's and Ice Cube. Ice Cube: RUN!!!!!!!!!! Marshmallow: *what she see's is a Bubble and an Ice Cube rolling* Oops. *Bubble and Ice Cube fall off the counter when Marshmallow picks them up.* Bubble: OH NIO! Marshmallow: *eats Bubble and Ice Cube* Pen: They're eating children! HARMLESS CHILDREN! *From the writers of Battle for Dream Island the Movie* Nickel: So, you have learned to terrible truth! Firey: I gotta tell everyone. Firey: *on Tv* Everyone we believe is a lie *hold up a picture of *Gelatin eating a flame and a leaf* Object Show bouncy balls: *gasp in terror* Leafy: Just because they're doing this to us is because we touched tips. Wasn't even that I mean it was fine its not like someone would write home and says OMG I had the best tip. *Adventure* Fan: Run guys run! Leafy: *gets stuck between the isles* *is on* Marker (BFDIA): *running through knives while screaming* *The* Firey: *coughs out of a kazoo making smoke appears* *Menu* Hot Dog (BOTO): *bumps his cart into Marshmallow's cart* Leafy,Fan,Firey, & Knife: *screams while falling down* Firey: *appears on the ground* Phone (OM): *cords come off* Leafy: *heard while Dollar from BOTO is getting up* Firey! Get up,up. Marshmallow: Hi *talks to Cheesy* Sorry I dropped a few thing back there. Coiny: *on Needle's dead body* *cries* Im going to fix you, I'm gonna fix this. *Firey Party* Trailer 3 *Since the begging, non food has been always wanted to come home with us* Marker (BFDIA): Hey look at this we got one. Leafy: We've been choosen together. Firey: Oh yeah! *But they had no idea* Blocky: Ah. It feels amazing *On what they really had in store* Pen: Tennis Ball! Way to go buddy! Tennis Ball: *gets peeled* Peel my skin! Non food objects: *shocked in terror* Spongy: *grated* Recommened Characters that are non-food: *burn in microwave as they scream while having Spongy's grated parts on them* Marshmallow: *holds knife* 8-ball: Not for me. Marker (BFDIA),Pen,Marker (TTW),Eraser,Blocky,Snowball,Paper,Bomb,TNT (Battle Insanity),Match,Pencil, Ruby, Book, Lightbulb, Marker (Battle Insanity) & Crayon: *scream in terror* Pen: Oh! Were all gonna die! Marker (BFDIA): *slaps Pen* Step out of it buddy! *On January 1st* Firey: I gotta tell everyone. Hot Dog (BOTO): *bumps his cart into Marshmallow's cart* Leafy,Fan,Firey, & Knife: *screams while falling down* *Firey is heard saying: Everyone will die in their lives* Firey: Snowglobe's whole face peeled off. Snowglobe: *face peeled off* Firey: Coiny's wife is dead. Look at him he's right there. Coiny: *on Needle's dead body* *cries* Im going to fix you *The adventure* Firey: Together we can fight these monsters. *is on the menu* Marker (TTW): *lets go of blue balloon with Firey is riding on* Firey: *in slow motion* Leafy! Marker (BFDIA): *running through knives while screaming* Television (OO): What did they do to you? Yellow Face: *steps out of the bathroom* You don't wanna freaking know. *Firey Party* Unseened Scene Pearly,Locky, Disc, & Ping Pong Ball: *burn in a pan* Gallery OMG-Tennis Ball.png|"OMG!"-Tennis Ball VICTIM 1.png|Peeled Tennis Ball VICTIM 2.png|Knifed 8-Ball VICTIM 3.png|Grated Spongy VICTIM 4.png|Microwaved Recommened Characters VICTIM 5.png|Opened & Empty Balloon (OL) VICTIM 6.png|Burned Pearly,Locky,Ping Pong Ball, & Disc VICTIM 7.png|Ripped Bomby VICTIM 8.png|Sawed Puffball VICTIM 9.png|Eaten Bubble & Ice Cube Category:Movie Category:Horror Category:Drama Category:Victim Category:Parodies Category:Movies Category:Comedy